


Say my name

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: The Becoming [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: Prequel to Sleeping with Kara Zor-El.  Here's the first night.  This is the 2nd of 3 parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to take so long for this part. I'm experimenting, stretching my writing muscles, and this is the first time I've written a sex scene. I have no idea if this is a good scene or if it's good writing. I hope so, and I hope you enjoy the story overall. No beta reader. Feedback & comments welcome.

Pink or white? Neither color meant much on its own. Some would find it tedious to give this much thought to nightwear, but Cat Grant liked to make decisions, and simple decisions like this were her favorite. It calmed her to look for stories where there should be none. For example, consider the pink. Pink represented compassion and love. Rage and serenity. Physical bodies and bodies of pure energy. Pink was born of red and white. 

But white? White could be a blank slate, or a reflective surface that amplified everything in its path. White was pure and innocent, positive and negative. The perfect balance of all things. If perfection itself could choose a color, it would choose the color white. 

And it looked great in the moonlight on nights like this. 

"White it is."

Cat took her time putting on the silk robe. She loved how it felt on her skin, especially after a long hot soak. A few moments later she ambled out of the master bath, crossed her bedroom, and opened the balcony doors. She inhaled deeply, taking in the (mostly) full moon, and the playfully twinkling stars scattered across the celestial canvas. When she was young, her mother would tell her to imagine cutting a pie-shaped slice out of the sky and examine it from every angle. How does it feel? How does it taste? When she could answer those questions, she would put it back into the sky where it came from, and then describe every detail to her mother. Night after night they took pieces out of the sky, and over time her mother would make it more challenging. This time, you must use words you've never used before. This time, describe the hole that it left behind. This time, describe the sky without that piece. 

Cat chuckled at the memory, returned to her bed, and sat down on the edge. 

"You are beautiful."

Cat startled and stood quickly. "Supergirl." The name fell from Cat's lips as a whisper, dropping off at the end as it stuck in her throat. The beautiful blonde hero with a heart of gold was normally a welcome sight, but Cat could see this would not be a normal visit. A normal visit would have Supergirl in her blue and red outfit, classic power pose, and a beautiful smile on her beautiful face. But tonight, Supergirl was wearing that horrible black outfit from that horrible night, hands at her side, her face almost expressionless. 

_Almost_ expressionless, because Cat could make out a hint of sadness in those gorgeous green-blue eyes. 

Supergirl looked small. 

Cat swallowed a lump in her throat, and summoned all of her training and practice and years of experience at being the confident Cat Grant. "Supergirl," she repeated, stronger this time. But still not "Cat Grant" strong. 

"Catherine." Supergirl said softly. 

"Catherine?" Cat was curious and more at ease now, probably more than she should have been. She started a step forward, but Supergirl moved first and they were suddenly face to face at the edge of Cat's bed. 

"Nobility on Krypton. Royalty on Earth. Across the galaxy, Catherine is powerful and admired. It becomes you perfectly."

"Supergirl, it's been a long day, I'm tired, and you're not making any sense."

"Everyone knows your name. No one knows my name, except you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Say my name."

"Super-"

"My real name," she interrupted.

Cat shook her head. "I don't know your real name." She waved a hand dismissively. "You won't tell me and I don't have time to track it down -"

"You know who I am, Catherine. Please, just say my name."

"Supergirl, what are you-"

"I know you know my name." Supergirl leaned in and whispered in Cat's ear. "Rao brought me to you. You give me His light." She stepped back, and brought a hand up to Cat's cheek. "You are all the colors of Krypton."

Supergirl continued, slipping between English and her native tongue as if the two were a symphony, exquisite and delicate, meant only for Cat Grant. The words were passionate and sensual, floating above a simmering agony that no one but Cat would ever see. 

"It is you who should fly, Catherine."

"Superg - 

"Say my name, and I am yours." 

Cat raised her hand and moved stray hair from Supergirl's face. "You sweet, beautiful girl. It's not that simple."

Kara lifted Cat and gently laid her on the bed, so that she was on her back, her feet over the edge, almost touching the floor. Kara kissed her neck softly, while one hand slipped down to open Cat's robe. "You're so beautiful," she said, as she made her way down Cat's body, until she was on her knees on the floor, between Cat's legs. Cat offered no resistance as Kara used the back of her hands to gently spread her legs apart. 

Kara moved in closer and started kissing Cat's inner thigh, taking her time, slowly moving toward Cat's center. Closer and closer, until finally Cat grabbed Kara's head and pulled her into place, just where she wanted her.

Kara dipped her head and slowly began to explore with the tip of her tongue. Cat felt a ribbon of silk and heat expand inside her, as Kara's tongue slowly moved in and out, until Cat started to moan. Kara pulled out and began to make long, broad strokes with her tongue. Cat was throbbing and wet, and she tightened her grip on Kara's hair while her other hand was at her side, clenching Kara's hand. She began to grind slowly, and then faster, against Kara's face. Soon she thrust herself forward, arched her back, and screamed Kara's name. 

Kara took her time, easing Cat down from her release, drinking in every drop that Cat gave her. She moved her way up Cat's body, and when they were face to face, she took her free hand and wiped her mouth. Cat watched her closely. Everything that Kara did was full of passion, and this was no different. Kara was still making love to Cat as she licked her hand clean.

"I worship you, Catherine." 

Kara rested her head Cat's shoulder, closed her eyes, and listened to Cat. Her heartbeat, her breathing, the little noises that escaped her throat. After a while -- who knows how long -- she began to pull away. 

"Don't go." Cat squeezed Kara's hand.

"You should sleep." Kara leaned in and kissed cat on the lips. The long sensual kiss aroused Cat once more, and gave hope that Kara was settling in for a second round. But instead, she pulled away.

"Tomorrow night, wear the pink." And she was gone.

Cat didn't sit up to see Kara leave. "Kara Zor-El of Krypton" she said between ragged breaths. "Holy shit."


End file.
